


The unwanted omega

by springday43393



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, King Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Suicide Attempt, Violence, king and followers, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springday43393/pseuds/springday43393
Summary: This is a story set in a world similar to ours yet there are royals and kingdoms who fight wars and never live in peace. There is a system where the people of these kingdoms in their teen years present as either an alpha, omega or a beta. A fiery omega unloved, unnoticed and for no good reason hated by everyone has had enough. The night he decides to take his life is the night he gets approached by someone who will step in, saving him, changing his life… for the better….or worse? Follow him and his new found accomplice outside the walls on a life changing adventure.





	1. I never break promises

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my writing. This is my first work so please give me feed back and advice on my writing. Sorry about any grammatical mistakes.

I lie there, silent and thrashing as I get beaten by my ruthless attackers. No tears escape from my forced open lids and I don’t yell because from experience I have learnt the consequences of doing so. I let them bruise my smooth creamy skin and cut chunks of my beautiful long blonde hair. I lie there helpless. I can't do anything. I'm a measly omega. And they’re powerful alphas. I always thought I would present an alpha because of my increasing height, toned muscles, natural instincts and most of all my personality.

  
As a kid I was strong. The early blooming alphas kept away from me, fearing the day I presented I would tear them to pieces. But that didn't happen. The first signs of my first heat were in my first weeks of my first year at high school. That year had a lot of firsts for me. I had just turned 15. On my birthday I was vomiting everything I ate back up, I had excruciating headaches, sweat beads left my body glistening and my scent started to strengthen until it held the sickly sweet aroma of eucalyptus and wildflower. It was so sweet that It made my headache worsen.

  
Even god seemed to hate me thrusting this on me on my special day. I soon after decided I hated him too. It may seem childish but I seriously do. This life is a living hell. Especially for a male omega. Us being treated like rare objects makes life all the more difficult. We are worst off in this society. We are viewed as priceless possessions and toys and when an alpha claims one he is seen as superior. Courting and bonding a male omega is seen like a trend and it makes me sick. Although that's not our only problem, we male omegas are subject to lots of abuse and kidnappings.

  
As I lie here, even though I am strong, I am out numbered by these powerful alphas. They send punches to my head as I struggle. They try to slip me of my conscience. But I have been in this situation many times before. I roll my ballerina strong legs up my body preparing them curled on my chest. The attackers deep in fighting stimulation are too late to detect my fast move as their eyes are focused on my battered face. There are only three attackers, young alphas as I can tell from their fresh earthy scents (none of which I find attractive). If I can knock out the two alpha’s sending blows on my sides I can hopefully make a break for it while the third one is still in a short lasting state of shock.

  
I glance up praying to god (who I kind of still believe in) begging for him to make my plans succeed. But just like every other time he ends up letting me down. I smash my bony legs up in an upward split into the heads of the two alphas, knocking them unconscious so they flop to the sides. Damn I think I split my pants. I quickly rise. The third alpha who was quick to return to his senses roughly grabs my small wrist. I squirm in defeat under the brunettes pressure applied to it's swollen surface. He catches my other wrist and with a flash and a snap locks them in a position that virtually disables me.

I cannot move. The position he holds my arms in makes my knees unwillingly buckle beneath me and I fall to the cold tarceel. I sit there crumpled in shock my head hanging forward as I bear the newly inflicted pain. I then feel a warm breath tickling my ear. I clench my teeth and hiss and the only conscious man starts to talk in an amused and dangerous voice, too close for comfort. “So little omega you think you can hurt my friends and get away with it. I bet you would go for a good price but then...what would be the fun in selling you?” The alpha growls in a furious, mock seductive voice right in the entrance of my ear. I shiver despite myself and feel his grip tighten on my swelling skin. He switches his grip so one hand tightly clutches my two wrists in it's ridiculously large palm so the other can reach round my front to harshly grip my grazed, bruised chin.

  
That is when I remember. I had trained to be an alpha my whole life. I had trained for territory fights since before I could even tie my own laces. I remember one of the first moves taught to me when I was unpresented and instantly swing into action. I can hear my sensei's voice clearly now. ‘When your head is caught by your opponent and is close to one of their weak spots strike back with full force.’ I feel his ghost finger putting pressure on the spot of my skull to use. ‘Strike them with this part here Yuri so you don't cause yourself long term head injuries but so you inflict enough damage to your rival for you to be able to pull out and fight.’ I know this alpha's not necessarily my rival but I know this is my last option and could potentially be my last opportunity to fight.

I strike instantly as I feel his face press close to my ears lobe. I feel the impact pulsate and throb through my bones but I was expecting it. I leap to my feet leaving a howling and surprised alpha to grip his what I assume is a bleeding, broken nose. I don’t turn back to see If he or his friends follow, I just run flat out. I can tend to my pains and wounds later because now I just need to get far away from the torturing alphas. I flat out sprint from the alleys my legs although hurt, nimble like a cats. I know I have surely now used up my nine lives.

As I break out onto a busy road with foot paths swarmed with people all bantering heartily I let myself slow down and catch my huffing breath. They haven't followed me I notice as I check over my shoulder. I sigh in relief and cautiously make my way home, sticking to main roads as I progress. I pass the palace as I go spitting at the gate in disgust. Royals, always favouring alphas and systems they are at the top of. I keep walking.

  
As I approach my house I become clearer to my surroundings. I notice people rudely staring at me as I half limp in the general direction of my street. I probably look a mess. I sure feel like one. I drag my feet as I head further out of town toward the poor outer suburbs. The scenery around me changes dramatically the further I distance myself from the palace. Lush gardens and beautifully furnished mansions lead to comfortable houses which then lead to the run down shacks which lead to the prison complexes. It's actually a very simple system, separating the wealthy from the poor. Rank matters here, order matters. I was born into a poor family, I stayed poor and I resent the royals. For doing this to us. For chucking us out. For killing my family. For leaving me with nothing. After the accident I was left classified the unwanted. The unwanted are loners, with no family, no connections and no relations and royal ties. In other words we are nothing, mere no bodys.

  
I spend my time roaming, scavenging, hiking and trying to find my way out of this kingdom. In this place we are caged in like animals. We have walls to supposedly protect us from war and conflict with other countries. But that's not the case. Five years ago on my tenth birthday my parents along with other adult lower citizens and the unwanted were herded from their homes. They were taken to the front lines and used as human shields on royal command. I lost both of my parents that day. They were unarmed, untrained and forced to die, forced to give up their lives for nothing. Their bodies were left there to fester and rot and that day my trust and innocence died there with them.

I remember receiving the news. I had run to my sensei Yakov’s sparring room to cry my problems and grief out to him only to find that he too had died along side my parents. I lost everyone I cared about that day and from that day on I decided I wasn't going to be weak. I was going to fight, something my parents never got the chance to do. I made a promise to them on that day. I will exterminate the royals. I will sentence them to death the way they did to my parents.I will… and I hope that day is soon to come. I never break promises.


	2. Surprises followed by surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and comment on my work.

I end up on my street after limping the last half mile to my house. It's not a home because it doesn't have my family in it and to be completely honest it's not much of a house either. It's a small pile of wood with chains barring people's access. Being an omega I still need security even if I am an unwanted. I twist secret codes and pins into my multiple padlocks until they grant me access to my shack. I crawl inside the cramped space. It may not be big but it serves it's purpose. I start a small fire setting a pot of water above it to boil.

  
As I wait for the water to bubble I pull out a tatty first aid kit and start to clean and disinfect my wounds. As the pot comes to the boil I wrap the last bandage around my tattered body. I pull the pot off the stove rationing it. I first wash my face. I let the boiling water slide over my skin scalding yet soothing it's smooth surface. I then wash my hair. It is now an uneven mess after the alphas gave me a haircut. At Least the golden locks are still long enough to pull pack from my face.

  
After completing my routine I eat what is left of my gathering from the week. I will need to go out to nick some more food from the township tomorrow. For now I will rest. I crawl to the corner of my hut, pulling a blanket over myself and keeping my knife close. I haven't needed to use it in a long time but i'm not taking any chances. I then fall into a half conscious sleep clutching my knife to my chest, hoping dawn will break soon.

  
I wake the next morning with a long yawn. I sit up still half asleep. I press a grey-blue eye to a crack in my hut and can see dawn has just broken. I sit back in my corner and as soon as I reach for my change of clothes I startle hearing a loud crash outside my hut. I quickly wrap my fingers around the hilt of the knife, gripping it tight enough for my cream knuckles to turn a ghostly shade of white. I slowly crawl toward my door and reach my hand to the locks. I untwist the first one the pop of the lock shattering the silence. I wince slightly. I have no clue who or what is outside. I go down the line of locks. Each one popping open sounds like a gunshot in the silence. I feel nervous sweat sliding down my back as I reach for the last one. Before opening it I mentally check myself. I tighten my grip on my knife if that is even possible and I twist the last pin in. The lock pops and I jump from my hut into a low fighting stance, baring my sharp white teeth, growling deep in my throat and displaying my sharp silver knife.

  
But what I see is not what I expected. In a heap of metal, meters from my house lies a person. He is well groomed and dressed with a flash of neat black hair. I sniff at the air trying to catch his scent. But he doesn't produce one. I stand there confused. I can't tell if he's alpha, omega or beta. He’s scentless. He must be using strong concealing soaps and suppressants to cover his scent. I sigh inwardly and being the nice person I am I throw myself on him pressing my knife to his throat. He opens his eyes slightly. I press my knife harder on his flawless skin drawing a thin clean line of crimson blood. He now looks at me with knowledgeable and beautiful eyes and not even the slightest hint of fear. He must be my senior by quite a few years. But I don't follow or believe in titles so I show him no respect.

  
He looks up at me through dirtied glasses with ocean blue eyes. “Um can you please remove this from my neck”, he splutters tapping the blade. “I will be on my way. I am sorry to have intruded I just tripped.” I look down at him sceptically. I can't tell if he's lying or not but my instincts are telling me to trust him. I step back slightly knife still drawn. He stands slowly, but not cautiously. I am intrigued by this man's behaviour. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose ignoring the cut running over his Adam's apple. He smiles lightly. “Thank you. I will be on my way now” and with that he strides away. I stand there stunned and dazed clutching my knife, in a low battle crouch.

  
Later once I had regained my composure and had pushed the mysterious stranger from my thoughts I set to work finishing morning routines. I moved around cleaning my hut, getting changed and re-wrapping my bandages. When I was little my parents being nurses taught me some first aid and I picked it up quickly. I have always been a quick learner, sucking information up like a dry sponge. It's one of my many strengths. I have very few weaknesses. Yet I haven't been able to put that strength to use. I have never been able to attend school. The poor and unwanted aren't allowed too. Besides i'd never have enough money if I wasn't unwanted to do so in the first place. That's one of my greatest regrets. My dream has always been to go to school but I have never been able to achieve it. Besides if I start now I will become one of the royals dogs and that is worse than anything.

  
I slide from the door and lock it quickly behind myself. I am decked out in ripped black skinny jeans, a dirty white tee, oversized brown boots and my prized possession, my tiger hoodie. I have always had a thing for cats but only higher ups have enough money to keep one of these luxurious creatures. Even though it seems silly I would love to have a pet tiger or even a snow leopard. Now that would be cool. Yet I know this will never happen. I ponder cat names as I leave my hut, securing it behind myself.

  
I step out into the cool autumn air and look up at the crystal clear aqua tinged sky. The day has started. I’m late. I break into a sprint toward the township. My untamed golden haired bats at my face prickling my clouded eyes. The streets flash by me in a blur. In the corners of my unfocused vision poor turns to wealthy, which turns to rich. I stop at the edge of the township crouched and panting. I can feel my lungs fully inflating and deflating with every desperately inhaled and exhaled breath. Once I have regained my composure I pull my hood over my blonde head of hair, thrust my hands into my deep pockets and take up a threatening stance. I step into the township.

  
I am instantly swarmed with merchants selling goods and potential pick pockets. I keep my hands dug in my pockets, each one's slender fingers are wrapped securely around the hilt of a dagger. I push through the crowd scowling and moving deeper into central. The castle sticks out like a sore thumb against the bright morning sky and I make my way toward it, slinking in the concealing shadows. On my way toward the middle of central I steal a baguette for lunch, shoving it in my hoodie. I go by unnoticed. As usual. Us unwanted seem to have a knack with invisibility. During my bee line wander toward the palace I smuggle supplies for the week. I slip fruits, cheeses, vegetables and meats in my clothing. It should be enough to sustain me for at least 5 days. I don’t require much food anyway.

  
I soon find myself by the castle. An item in a merchant's shop catches my eye. I stop in front of the stand eyes wide, mouth agape, practically swooning over the amazing style. A tiger hoodie sits in a corner of the stall. The beasts flaming orange coat contrasts and blends magnificently to the soul black backdrop of the material. I’ve made up my mind. I need it. I move quickly through the shop and as the merchant turns his back to the corner. I reach out to grab the stylish material, but just as my fingers brush it… BOM BA BA BOMMMMM!

  
I jump back in fright looking like I was just stung by a hornet. I dart my head face stern and glaring in the direction of the loud sound. I freeze. My mortal enemy. One of the guys on my kill list. The one I promised to make pay. He rides in front of me on a sleek black stallion, flanked by at least a dozen men. People have peeled off to the sides of the road, heads bowed as they kneel to him. King Victor. One of the men responsible for my parents inhumane death. I don’t back down. This has been my goal forever.

  
I step toward him and his body guards instantly draw their swords. I growl a deep and throaty sound at them. They are all alphas. Including the king. The kings glare is set on me. He exaggerates a deeply inhaled breath and smirks at me. “An unwanted male omega and a daring one at that.” He chuckles to himself. He snares and lifts his hands to his men signalling for them to re-shaft their swords and to move forward. I can't let this perfect opportunity pass. I may never get another. I can't break my promise. As they go to kick their horses on I jump in front of the king's horse letting out an alpha bark. I got taught this when I was young. It may be illegal for an  
omega to bark, especially at a royal, but well… practically everything I do is illegal.

  
The kings stallion rears in fear dumping the king and running away. He sits there stunned. His eyes still have their trademark darkness to them but behind that shield I can see… admiration? I ignore them and I fling myself on his large body before his body guards can react. I grab a fistful of his hair shoving one of my daggers to his white throat. His bodyguards freeze at the obvious threat. I press the blade closer to his throat to emphasise my point. I check the bodyguards are a safe distance away before I turn to look at him. The man I have despised for so long is now under the control of my blade. So why? Why can't I just push it deep enough. Why can't I make my hands make the lethal cut.

  
He stares at me with a smirk in his blue eyes. He knows I can't do it. I start crying and cursing. “WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU!? AFTER ALL YOU ROYALS HAVE DONE TO ME, TO MY FAMILY!?” Through my blurry vision I can see the bodyguards, confused and scared, ready to jump me when the chance arises. The citizens are all gaping at me in shock from the streets sides. I look back down at him. His eyes show pity and maybe even a hint of sorrow. “What has happened has happened. I can't change that. I can't change the fact that you hate me. You can't change that by killing me. You know killing me won't change anything. It will mean you are no better than me. That is why you can't kill me.” I stare down at him shaking with rage. “You don’t know anything”, I scream in his face. The bodyguards attempt to catch me but I yank the kings head back and press the dagger deeper into his flesh. I lock eyes with him. He looks back, his eyes now emotionless. I start a fresh stream of tears. The fat drops roll down my red blotchy face leaving wet lines mapping their journey. I chuck my head back and howl. I have to leave, forever. I have broken my promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. A broken promise and a life saver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:Attempted suicide in this chapter. Don't read it if you find this topic distressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and as usual please comment on my work with any tips, etc.

I drop the king and run. The guards split off. Half tend to the slightly shaken king and the other half chase after me. A mere boy, running for his worthless life. Being unwanted I am practically already dead. The thought of actual death doesn't scare me anymore, In fact I would invite it. I want to feel the pain my parents did. But not by the swords of the military. I will not be defeated by the royals. I will not give them the satisfaction of spilling my blood. I will not let them take me as well.  
I run further from the castle, the military men on my tail.

As we come toward poorer land I know I have the advantage. I grew up here and I know the place like the back of my hand. I use my agility to bound through tight alleys and around corners. I loose them. I loose my fight. I slump to the ground crying silently by myself in the dimming natural light. Once my tears and heart are dry I walk-stumble aimlessly toward the abandoned bridge. I will never be found. I will rest peacefully there in the shallows. I will be consumed by the land and I will give my useless life to the cycle. There is no one to miss me. When I have fallen those many meters I will be free. Free of this world. Free of myself. There is nothing to stop me now.

  
I walk up the arching life taker toward the highest point. I let my sobs crack through my mask as I stand there breathing my last breaths, preparing myself for the end. I climb over the flimsy, rotting wooden railing leaning out over the rushing body of water below. The sound soothes me and gives me the last push I need to do what I came here to do. My fingers release their contact with the wise old wood. I fall.

  
The wind rushes in my hair my face turns cold and my body is frozen. It's like i'm already dead. But i’m not. I hear grunting behind me and feel pressure on my wrists. Someone has interfered. I am dragged back onto the bridge. “Jeez you could have killed yourself”, says a familiar voice in the dark. I can't pinpoint who it is but at that moment I don't care. “I was about to until you interfered”, I snarled. “Now if you will kindly leave”, I say climbing back over the rails. It's much easier this time. I go to release myself but I feel arms wrap around my waist from behind me. “LET GO OF ME!” I shriek hysterically, sending punches in the dark. He just holds me firmly pulling me back over the railing.

I start shaking. This is the first time anyone has held me in 5 years. I burst Into tears. I can't help it. I feel myself instinctively pushing myself into the comforting embrace. I melt in the stranger's arms as I cry. He holds me and I cling to him like a desperate child. I may have only just met him but as I stand there I feel like have have known him forever. I feel safe. He doesn't ask questions as i snivel into his chest. I take a deep breath to help control my ragged breathing and I snuffle in surprise when I find he has no scent. I feel him shift slightly against me. I look up at him and find myself trying to make out his features in the dark.

  
We move from the bridge and down to the bank, him carrying me on his broad back. I lean my head on his strong shoulder, drained of my energy and like that I fall into a fitful sleep. That night I dream of my parents. I dream of their death. Even though I wasn't there to witness it I can still picture it vividly. My parents, shot, stabbed, sent to die by the royals. King Victor's face appears in the picture my brain is creating. Why couldn't I kill him. In the dream I am once again pressing my blade to his throat, but this time I make the lethal cut. His eyes roll back in their sockets and he screams in agony. I wake up panting, to someone shaking my shoulders. He stares down at me with warm, worried eyes. I feel skin against me and realise I am lying in his lap. I leap off him like I have been stung and crouch with my daggers drawn. He looks at me in confusion and I recognise him from yesterday. The man from the metal pile?

  
He stands up, brushing himself off as he straightens. He stares at me with a small smile. “Hey I’m not going to hurt you so you can put them down”. I stare at him a bit confused. That's when I realise… he's the man from last night. The shoulder I cried on. The guy who stopped me from taking my life. I stare back at him, I shove my daggers back in my pockets. If he didn't try to kill me last night why would he do it now? My stomach growls. I curse it for making the loud sound although I guess it kinda has a point. I haven't eaten for a whole day. He bends over a bag and pulls out two rolls. He offers one to me and I shake my head and reach into my hoodie. I pull out my baguette breaking it in two. He shakes his head when I offer it to him but being the childish person I am I end up shoving it down his throat. He stares at me with large eyes blinking in surprise. He smiles around the round loaf as he removes some of it and takes a bite. He thanks me with a nod and continues working his jaw on the tough bread. I watch him eat. I haven't eaten a meal with anyone In 5 years. I actually haven't done a lot of normal things for 5 years. I guess I gave up normal life when they died.

  
I take a few bites of my bread and shove the rest back in my hoodie. The stranger stares at me in confusion, mouth full of chewed bread. Once he has finished his mouthful he turns to me. “Why aren't you eating your food?” “Not hungry.” “You're so thin.” I turn to him a small blush coats my cheeks. “I have to ration it, I never have enough”. He looks at me with a guilty expression remembering how he had just eaten half of my loaf of bread. I rise from my sitting position on the bank and I move lazily toward the water. I have literally no energy after yesterday. I crouch in the water taking large gulps and wash my red face. I start to sway slightly still exhausted. I start to collapse to the side and I feel something support me. I look to my right and realise he it there drinking while holding me up. I quickly jump from his arms, collapsing, sprawled on the bank.

  
The redness I had washed from my face returns, blanketing my cheeks and the bridge of my nose.  
He quickly comes to my side. “Are you hurt”, he asks trying to hide his smile. He looks at me. “Why are you red? Do you have a fever?!” His expression changes to a worried one. I blush even harder. “You're going bright red! I have to get a doct….” I cut him off. “I’m fine calm down… wait what's your name?”I ask after realising we are still practically strangers. “Yuri,”says the dark haired man with a smile. I stare at him surprised. “Im Yuri too!” We share surprised expressions until a smirk plays on his lips. He points at me with a cheeky smile. “You are now Yurio!” I stare at him shocked. I only really just met him and he's already nicknaming me. I suppose I do like the nickname but i'm not about to tell him that. “No way.” I glare at him. “Oh come on Yurio.” The way he rolls the word of his tongue makes me shiver. “I’m not Yurio, idiot,” I mutter. He just laughs and walks back toward the rushing water dipping his fingers through the surface, breaking the steady current. I stare at his back confused by myself.

  
SMACK! I leave long red marks across my cheeks as I slap my face to wake myself up. He turns his head and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I glare at him and turn to fix up my muddy hoodie. I hum to myself as I rub water on the marks left on the material after yesterday's activities. He hasn't yet asked any questions about yesterday, and that I am grateful for. I put my hoodie aside to dry, draping it on a low hanging branch so it hangs just above the ground. I am contemplating whether I should raise the subject before he does when he stands up and walks toward me. I look up at him about to speak when I then remember. “Are you alpha, omega or beta?” He grins at the question. “What are you?” He asks with a cheeky smile. “Pft I bet you can guess.” “Ok, omega.” I hum. “And you are?” “Guess.” He says flipping my current reply on the matter back at me. I stare hard at him and take a deep inhale of breath. It hits me. His suppressants must have worn off because the before, unnoticed, strong smell of fresh, damp earth and spring blossoms hits my nose at full force. The unique smell of an alpha.

My eyes widen and I take a step back while my slender fingers play with the grip of my pocket knife under my clothing's material. How hadn't I noticed? He looks at me with a cocked head. “Don’t worry I won't do anything indecent. Trust me if I had the intentions to I would have done it way before now.” Even though I know I shouldn't, I feel a form of trust toward the alpha that had saved my life. I still push the subject. “What are your plans? You certainly look rich and wealthy, why would you waste your time out here? Plus why would you save me?” His intense eyes connect with mine as if communicating through his gaze. “I was born to a wealthy family, yet I don't agree with them or this country and the rules It abides and teaches, therefore I am leaving, searching for a way through these walls to freedom and a new life. I saved you because I had a gut feeling and I rarely get those. You may come with me if you please and I will help protect you and get you a life over the walls If you help me with this task.” My eyes bulge from their sockets after his small speech, he leaves me gasping and unable to form words as my mind whizzes. This is what I've always wanted. A life outside the walls. I will trust my instincts this once. I am desperate.

“I will kindly accept your offer”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I will only continue posting if people like this fanatic.


	4. A way beyond the walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the beginning of many of the main events of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy (sorry it took like ten years to upload lmao)

We hike for days toward the walls, following the continuously bending river and getting to know each other as we go. Yuri is quite a mysterious guy. I find out he is 8 years older than me even though we are practically the same height and that he likes eating this thing called a pork cutlet bowl (which I have never heard of before now.) Whenever I ask him about his family or his last name he laughs brushing the question off with a joke. The more he does this the more curious I get.

  
I navigate us towards the wall, picking safe routes with my knowledge. The one thing that has me stumped is the fact that Yuri doesn't know how to get through this forest yet he thinks he will be able to get us over the wall. I don’t even know what's beyond the wall. I possess knowledge of the other kingdoms in the near lands. But what is beyond them? What else is out there? What does he plan to do when we escape? What do I plan to do?

  
As I walk pondering these ideas my face must have changed to a weird expression because I feel Yuri’s fingers start to massage my cheeks. I surprise myself when I keen at his warm touch. It feels so good. I would never have expected I would have missed physical contact, being the kind of person I am.  
As he pulls his long fingers from my cheeks I have to disguise a whine as a cough. I can’t believe I am letting alpha pheromones get to me. He smiles, his jaw jutting making it lopsided. I die internally, but playfully growl at him in response. My inner wolf has a deep growl. His eyes widen in surprise at the sound. “You sound like a pissed off alpha.” He states with a small laugh. I glare at him slightly but can’t mask the small giggle that escapes my throat. “Thanks. I use it to scare off the likes of you.” I joke. He pretends to look offended and this just fuels my giggling. This is the first time someone has managed to make me open up to them in a long time. I'm not yet sure if that person being Yuri is a good or bad thing.

  
As our journey progresses I gradually grow closer to this captivating stranger. Still not trusting him.  
The more I learn about him the less I seem to know about myself. I am starting to feel emotions I have never experienced before and ones I locked away five years ago. I find myself becoming more of a stranger to myself in each passing day as Yuri becomes better known to me through conversing and physical contact. Each time he brushes against me when we're walking, when he places his hand on the small of my back to steady me and when he chucks his arm around my shoulders in a carefree way I find myself losing who I thought I was. I am becoming more foreign with myself and it is seriously starting to scare me. Yuri is changing me and I don't know if I like it.

  
I turn my attention back to him as I hear him lightly humming. His black hair shines in the early morning light and is set of by a peach sunset. The willow trees lace themselves behind him and I find myself admiring just how... I cut off my thoughts. I can't do this. I can't get close to him. It won't turn out well. I will get attached to him and then he will disappear from my life like everyone else, leaving me behind.

  
My eyes sting and he goes slightly blurry in my vision. I'm not going to cry. I try to keep my emotions and thoughts calm so Yuri’s alpha doesn't detect my distress. I fail. His humming and steady pace stop abruptly and he turns to me with an unreadable expression on his face. His expressions will forever be a mystery to me. “Are you okay?” He questions after a shallow intake of breath, his voice laced with worry even though he is emitting calming pheromones to relax my inner omega. I choke slightly as his scent carefully embraces and protects me. God he reminds me of my father. God. Now that's something or should I say someone I haven't thought about in a while. I wonder what he plans to throw into my shit life next. I turn my eyes up to Yuri’s smiling slightly. “I’m fine. I will be ok.” He looks slightly confused but smiles encouragingly at me.

  
I look ahead of us, noting we are roughly a day from the wall. I have to admit, being in the dark on how Yuri plans to cross it is leaving me a bit doubtful and worried. I have heard the stories of people attempting to climb or dig their way under the cage we call the wall and being slaughtered as a result. I have never understood why our kingdom keeps this system, why they keep us trapped inside the walls. If they are trying to keep order I can tell them right now they're not doing a great job.  
As we resume walking I keep my glassy eyes glued to my toes, trying to keep my inner omega and emotions in check.

  
I scuff my bare feet through the dry rocks on the river bed, revealing the shiny wet ones below. The sound of the rocks bouncing out of my toes way as I skim it across the bank calms me. As they leap they create a clicking harmony that reminds me of the castanets my father carved me when I was younger. They were my prized possession and I treasured them greatly. I haven't picked them up since their deaths. I wonder where I put them. Not that I will ever be able to go back and find them.  
I continue combing my sliced up foot through the stones in a relaxed silence but soon notice the increasing volume of the action as I do so. I stop with my foot dangling in the air as I stare down at the ground thoroughly confused. Why is the sound continuing? I look up at Yuri who is frantically looking around him, alert. At least I'm not imagining things. I feel slight panic radiating off him and it's sets my omega on edge. What is coming?

  
The volume of the crunching increases alarmingly and I turn to an anxious Yuri, eyes wide. “We need to get out of here.” He gives a frantic nod of agreement and I hastily beckon him to follow me into a weeping willows green cavern. I know the wall of fresh, hanging whips covered in flourishing leaves will block our scents. I pull his arm and beckon for him to climb the tall tree before me. He goes to step aside for me to go first but I just grab him by his toned waist, chucking him up into the branches. He let's out a quiet squeal of shock that I would have laughed at and teased him about if we weren't in this current situation. When I said I was strong I was not kidding.

  
I grab the branches above my head, flipping myself onto them nimbly. He stares at me in surprise and slight admiration. I was not mockingly called a cat by my sensei for nothing.  
We continue climbing up the trees flimsy frame, me occasionally having to assist Yuri in the dangerous climb. We freeze just before we get to the top, roughly 3 meters above ground level. The sound we are running from slows. I hear a horse whinny and my whole body seizes in fear. The royals? They have come to get me. Why did I have to be such a hot headed omega. King Victor now wants me dead. Royals always get what they want.

  
I look beside me and notice Yuri wears a glazed and anxious expression. He tugs slightly at the neck of his shirt, a nervous habit of his I have picked up on in our time together. That's when I see it. A collar? He is bound to the royals? That means he is either a prisoner or royalty. His is black. I can't recall if black means he is blood bonded or law bonded to the king. To be completely honest I don't know which one I would prefer him to be.

  
My train of thought is broken by close voices. “Prince Katsuki should be close.” My breath hitches as I hear the horses clop noisily on the loose stones in front of our willow. I see them moving past through breaks in the willows whips. Yuri is silent next to me. We are both holding our breaths. That is when a horse turns its head making direct eye contact with me. I am fucked.

  
I sit preparing for the worst. I grab Yuri wrist instinctively and feel him slightly quivering. The horse pulls it's top lip up to whiny a warning when it's head is sharply yanked by its riders reigns. “Stop pissing around you useless mare.” The alpha growls kicking it harshly to make it move. The sad creature spares me one more glance before it moves on with it's grumbling alpha tugging impatiently at it's taught reigns.

  
When the sound of hooves becomes distant I release a long held breath, mirroring Yuri. I turn and look at him and am not surprised to see he is white as a sheet. “You okay?” I ask, noticing his previously flawless skin is covered in cuts from the ruthless tree. He nods slightly, still looking lost in his own thought. He leans back on the willows chiseled trunk slightly, exposing a long cream coloured neck. I have to hold myself back from running my sharp canines over the prominent vein projecting from the untouched canvas. Though I restrain myself from pouncing him I find my eyes running over his elegant body. His clothes are torn and his shirt buttons have popped out, he curves in all the right places and the colour has returned to his cheeks in a hot red flush. He is currently the definition of sexy.

  
I sigh. Nothing good will come from these thoughts. I raise myself steadily on my branch as Yuri, snapping out of his daze moves to crouch beside me. I glance at him making strong eye contact. “We have to move now but there is one thing I need to know before we move on.” I glance at his exposed collar.  
“Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you soooo much for reading and sorry it took so long (I broke my laptop). If you enjoyed this please leave kudos. Comment constructive criticism (nothing nasty) and what you enjoyed, I would also be facinated to see where you think the story is going and what you think the next chapter might include. I will try get the next chapter up asap -winter43393-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I will post regularly if this work is enjoyed.


End file.
